Drones that are used recreationally are increasingly popular. However, there are several aspects of such devices that remain problematic. For example, it can be difficult to control the flight of a drone using the controls traditionally used for remote controlled vehicles today. It would be beneficial to provide new ways of controlling the flight of a drone that are easier to master than some current systems, particularly for novices. Such ways could be beneficial for remotely controlling the operation of other vehicles also.
It would also be beneficial to provide a means for determining the position of a drone or other vehicle, particularly when used with a new way for remotely controlling the operation of the vehicle.